Better Than Blood
by charredfeathers
Summary: He sat there; quivering in the dark as his insatiable thirst for blood slowly drove him to the brink of madness, But as he held on to the last shreds of humanity within him, he realized... that what he wanted wasn't blood...but something else...YuukixZero


**Better Than Blood**

**Summary:** He sat there; quivering in the dark as his insatiable thirst for blood slowly drove him to the brink of madness. But as he held on to the last shreds of humanity within him, he realized… that what he wanted wasn't blood… but something else… YuukixZero

**Author-person:** This is my first VK fic… so take it easy on me 'kay? --_Hides behind makeshift manga blockade--_

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Vampire Knight… but anyone can dream, right? RIGHT?

….

The ominous full moon shone through the windows.

He sat there quivering in the dark as his insatiable thirst for blood slowly drove him to the brink of madness. The boy, terrified of his own fate, decided to hide in the dark chambers that were hidden deep within the bowels of Cross Academy. There, at least, no one would find him… and he would find no one to feed on.

But he was also aware that this night of hell was far from over.

His headache was getting worse. It was a shooting, wrenching pain now, not just in his temples or at the back of his skull, but it had reached his chest as well. Like a hot knife stabbing through his body… He clutched at his chest. His breathing was becoming louder, heavier and labored. He needed _it_. Badly.

A sudden alarm aroused within him as he felt it drawing near…Blood. He could hear it pulsing through a human being's veins. Yuuki's veins. She was nearby. _Stay away, Yuuki._

But his thirst was unbearable. And as she came nearer it intensified. He could hear the blood; he could almost taste it as if it was coursing down the length of his throat. His body bent in a convulsion of terror. _No. _

Zero looked up, his face shining with sweat as the hard wooden double doors creaked open, letting a stream of faint light into the room for a brief moment. He held up his hand to shield his eyes from it. It was the merest crack of light toward him, and yet, he felt as though it was a sudden burst of sunlight.

"Zero?"

"Yuuki… Stay back." The words were barely more than a whisper as Zero gasped in pain.

She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Please…" He said as the spasms started again.

Yuuki ignored his pleas and knelt in front of him, looking into his pale lavender eyes. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the pitiful sight before her… He was still fighting it… Still trying to suppress the mindless vampire that was trying desperately to claw out of him.

"Zero… I'm not leaving… I'll stay with you."

Yuuki took his trembling hand and felt his icy skin against hers. But she didn't let go. Instead, she leaned closer to him and cried silently.

Zero felt a rush of gratitude towards her. And it made him wonder how long she would continue to be by a monster's side. The same kind of monster that had attacked her ten years ago. The same kind of monster that had wiped out his family. How long would it take for her to understand that she was unsafe to be with him? How long would it take for her to understand that he wouldn't be the same Zero once he succumbs to the vampire within him?

Zero shook violently as he felt the sudden pain in his chest… The knife was slicing through him each time he tried to breathe.

"Yuuki…" He said again, gasping and suddenly clutching her hand.

"I'm here." She said through tears. Yuuki untied her ribbon and undid the buttons of her uniform.

"Zero, you have to drink blood. You can't put yourself through so much pain." She pleaded with him as her tears spilled.

He tried to shove her away but she resisted. Zero unwillingly caught sight of the tender flesh of Yuuki's neck. His lower lip trembled as his bloodlust heightened. It was so tempting. So provocative. It was dinner served in a silver platter… He reached out and pulled her closer to him. _Closer._ But as his lips touched her bare skin, something within him awakened. He needed blood… but he _wanted _something else.

"No." He whispered, gently pushing her away and leaning his back against the wall.

"Zero, you--."

"No!"

He tried to hold on to his human side for a while longer. His mouth was filled with liquid, bile and blood from biting his tongue, salty and corrosive and sweet. He tried to shut out the voices in his head. The evil little demons that snickered and tempted him to take a bite from the Forbidden Fruit. The voices grew louder and louder with each passing second that he felt as though his head would explode.

Yuuki's eyes were filled with worry. He was being stubborn again and she hated that he was refusing the blood that was being willingly offered to him. It was the only way to soothe his pain… and the only way she could be of any help.

Her hand brushed his cheek. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because." Zero said smirking in spite of his pain.

He reached up and pressed her hand to his face. He loved the warmth against his cold skin and felt her blood thrumming through her wrist. Zero's shoulders stiffened slightly but he managed to keep in control… He didn't want it to surface… didn't want the monster within him to awaken fully. Not now. Not ever.

He leaned their foreheads together and felt grateful when she didn't pull away.

Yuuki stared at him and felt her heart squeeze. He was… different and yet, she knew that he still hadn't changed. This was the same Zero that she grew up with. The same Zero that detested vampires. The same Zero that she cared for so much. She suddenly felt as though those lavender eyes were boring into her very soul.

He took her hand in his and looked into her rose-colored eyes. They were still filled with tears and worry… but there was no fear in them. Yuuki never showed fear despite knowing that she was risking her own life by simply being with him. Zero gazed at her with pleading eyes, his lips forming an awkward smile.

She was beautiful. And the moonlight that highlighted her angelic features made her even more stunning. He wanted to hold her in his arms without having to flinch because her blood was so tempting. And although he wouldn't say it…although he tried hard to refuse it…there was no doubt… He loved her. Loved her so much every time he saw her with Kaname, he felt his insides squirm and the ill feeling of jealousy would slowly sink in. Zero wanted her. Deep in his heart he did…

_Yuuki._

Zero threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently.

She tasted sweet… so much like the chocolate she'd given him once before. Zero groaned, pulling her closer and tightening his grip on her hand. Her lips moved gently against his… Yuuki didn't resist him and kissed him back. His lips were impeccably soft… so soft that she didn't want to pull away. He pressed harder, draining her completely and trying to ignore the blood that was flowing within her. Trying hard to ignore the dryness that gripped his throat.

He pulled away once to catch his breath and plunged back in, this time kissing more fervently as she clung to him, trembling, her free hand touching his face and down the open collar of his shirt.

Zero finally broke off, grinning at Yuuki. He moved their tangled hands to his lips and kissed her delicate fingers gently. Slowly, yet surely, his craving for blood had begun to subside and he only felt the sudden shortness of breath every now and then.

"How was it?" She asked, blushing, her dark hair tousled. Yuuki went on scrutinizing him with a rapt expression that he enjoyed so much.

For a moment, Zero seemed pensive, and then he smiled at her as he slid an arm around her slim waist. He felt her brimming with affection and satisfaction almost as strong as his own.

"A lot better than blood."

….

**END**

...

**Author-person: --**_comes out from behind the blockade-- _It's amazing how obsessive I can get. Almost every page in my sketchbook has a drawing of Yuuki or Zero. _Sigh._

What do you think? I hope it was good… _crosses fingers_ I thought this up while I was drawing… and the sketch I made of Zero and Yuuki wasn't as pretty as I wanted it to be… so I decided to put it into writing instead…

Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
